fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star wars:unknown worlds(actual fanfic)
OPENING CRAWL War! The galaxy is fighting the ressurected emperor. The new republic still manages to hold back the emperor and is using forces under the command of admiral Ackbar and general Luke Skywalker. But the new republic is about to learn that experience doesn't mean victory. In the far unknown regions. A new planet is discovered that will change the galaxy forever. Aboard the eclipse, the emperor assigns his trusted officer, Alcsan, to lead the assault on a new planet. CHAPTER 1: plans and dreams﻿ The eclipse was hovering ominously over the wildspace world of ferryia VI. An imperial grand moff named Alcsan aproached the ressurected emperor. Alcsan: Sir... The Emperor: What? The emperor said annoyed. Alcsan: We have ressurected Darth Malak. The Emperor: Excellent commander! Prepare to land your troops! The Emperor: He will be a large improvement over that treachorus Vader. Alcsan: Yes sir. Chomper was having a nightmare. Chomper: Whats going on? where am I? Chomper asked panicked. He looked in horror as a giant thing hovered in the sky and seemingly dropped fire onto the valley. It was ravaging both the great valley and the mysterious beyond. Chomper: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Chomper awoke. He was panicked at the horrors he saw. Strange things hovered in mid air and burned the valley to the ground. He then fell back to sleep an hour later. Only to be visited by another nightmare. This one showed him running through a ravine. As he ran he got chased by Redclaw. Chomper: Help! Somebody help! Just when he thought Redclaw would catch him. He saw this strange green stick, it cleaved through Redclaws back. The surprised sharptooth retreated. He then saw a strange figure who was holding the strange thing. He was about to say thanks when he dissapeared. He immediatley woke up. He was compelled to go into the mysterious beyond. CHAPTER 2: Awakening and the journey Jake slowley woke up. Jake: Where am I? He was in the orphanage with the other children and then an earthquake occured. He was knocked out cold. The 12 and a half year old looked around. He saw a structure that appeared to be the interior of the ebon hawk. Jake: Sweet! He thought out loud. He then spied two droids in the corner: he recognised them as HK-47 from star wars: KOTOR. The other was an R-series astromech droid. Jake:Cool! He reactivated the Astromech first, Just to be safe. The droid then identified him as master and started repairing the hawk's hull. Jake: My very on artoo unit. He then took the rifle from HK-47's hands and turned him on. HK-47: Greetings master. Jake: Huh? HK-47: As you were the meatbag who reproggamed me. You are my new master. Jake: So you won't hurt me? HK-47: Of course not master Jake. It is against my programming to kill my master... HK cotinued after hesitating. HK-47: As long os you don't misuse me. HK-47: The little astromech is designated as R4-X2. If he is annoying you master, I could kill the little trash compactor! Jake: No, I actually like him. Jake thought to himself, my very own droids. HK-47: Master, my sensors indicate that you have a high degree of force sensitivity. Jake: What?! HK-47: I told you master, you have a midiclorian count as high as a jedi. Jake: So I could be a jedi? HK-47: Precisley. But you would need training to be one. Jake:Does the communications array work? HK-47: I regret that it does not master! But we do have the necesary suplies to build a lightsaber. HK-47: I suggest that you begin working on it immediatley. Jake: OK. meanwhile... Chomper was walking though a dark forest. He was beggining to think that this was not a good idea. Just then, he heard a stick brake. Chomper started to panic, but was relieved to know that it was only Littlefoot. Chomper: Hi Littlefoot. Littlefoot: What are you doing out here all alone? Chomper: Well, it was a sleepstory I had. Chomper told Littlefoot everything, including the horrors of the things attacking the valley. He knew he could trust Littlefoot. Littlefoot: Thats horrible! If your going to look for this figure then I'm coming to! Chomper at first was going to just tell Littlefoot that it would be to dangerous. But Littlefoot reminded him that he was still to young to be on his own. Chomper then finally accepted it. Chomper: Alright. Lets go! Littlefoot: OK. The two then eventually came to a fork in the trail. One way was smooth but seemed more frightening, the other was rougher but less dense. Chomper: Which way do we go? At that moment, Redclaw jumped out of the rougher path. Littlefoot: I guess that answers that question. RUN! The pair was chased by Redclaw all over the forest. Until they both crashed into something hard. It had a domed head and was startled by them. They looked forward, Thud and Screech were where the domed headed creature came from. They were trapped. ] Littlefoot: Oh no! Just when they were about to get eaten, A Light was shot at the sharptooth and he whipped his tail to knock two more people. HK-47: Blast these indigenous carnivores. When it seemed they were about to get swallowed. A green stick flew into Redclaw's head. It slashed the top and left a nasty gash. They all looked up to see a hooded figure that then somehow pushed the sharpteeth away. He landed. He then removed his hood. ?: I am luke skywalker. Here to save you. CHAPTER 3: LUKE SKYWALKER! Jake was amazed to meet his boyhood idol. He never imagined it, let alone ever think he would do it. Jake: My name is Jake Allenswell! Pleased to meet you Master Skywalker. Luke: I sense you have a strong degree of force. You should begin training. Jake: So I'M really going to be a jedi? Sweet! Chomper then finally picked up the courage to say something. Chomper: Um, Hi. Everyone(exclunding Littlefoot): HUH?1 HK-47: The little meatbags can talk! Littlefoot: Oh we didn't mean to scare you. Jake: It's okay, where I come from dinosaurs don't talk. HK-47: It is no use talking to the little meatbags. May I just silence them now master? Luke gave HK a dissaproving stare. Jake: no. They could lead us to shelter. Chomper: You can come to our valley, no sharpteeth can get in because of the mountains. Luke: Okay, Might as well observe the locals. As I am stranded. Jake: Lead the way! Chomper: My name is Chomper by the way. Littlefoot: My name is littlefoot! Jake: Nice to meet you, I'm Jake, This is HK-47 AND R4-X2, And this is Luke. Jake: Let me just get supplies. After getting supplies, The seven then traveled to the great valley. CHAPTER 4: THE VALLEY When they got to the valley. Luke saw that Jake had a concealed and incomplete lightsaber on his belt. Luke: I see you have a lightsaber already. Jake: Its incomplete. Luke: I can help you complete it. Jake: Thanks! ?: Littlefoot, Chomper where are you? Littlefoot: That's my grandpa, I'll explain to him about you. They'll get you settled in. About a half hour later, Littlefoot returned with his grandparents. Littlefoot: Grandpa, Grandma, these are my friends: Jake,Luke, HK-47, and R4-X2. The humans and droids explained to the dinosaurs what they were doing here and the basics of both universes. After a bit of explaining, Grandpa and Grandma allowed them to sleep in the caverns where Chomper and Ruby slept. Chomper: Cool they get to sleep with us! Littlefoot and Chomper headed off to play. Jake: Hey Luke, I might need you to help me explain to his friends about this, you wanna come? Luke: Why not? HK-47: Master, me and the astromech we'll escort you. Jake: Alright. When they got there. Littlefoot's and Chomper's friends looked like They brought freaks home. Littlefoot: Hi guys, this Jake and Luke. We met them last night. They were lost. They noticed that one of the two humans looked considerably older. Jake: We are just here because we got stranded. Littlefoot and Chomper explained to them how that Luke saved them from Redclaw. Chomper: Show them your lightsaber! Luke grinned and activated it's green blade. The children's suspicions changed to admiration as they saw the glowing blade. They all started to introduce themselves. Cera was the triceratops, Ducky was the parasaurolophus, Petrie was the pteranodon,Spike was introduced by Ducky because he could not talk yet, Ruby was the oviraptor. Petrie: What it do? Luke then tossed up a rock and sliced through it in a clean cut. Ducky: cool. I like it, yep, yep, yep. Ruby: It is very pretty isn't it. The lightsaber floated in the air. Petire: It amazing! Luke: You are going to finish the one you built. You will be a jedi! Jake: Awesome! CHAPTER 5: TRAINING Luke and Jake sat down. He was going to use the force to complete the saber. Littlefoot and his friends watched. Luke began: "The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the jedi. The jedi is the crystal of the force. The force is the is the blade of the heart." "All are intertwined. The crystal, the blade, the jedi. You are one." Jake activated it and it's beatiful, cyan blade, glowed in his hands. Jake: I am a jedi! Luke: Not yet, you must finish your training. Over the course of many days, Jake had become a more skilled swordsman as he learned the 7 forms of lightsaber combat: I SHII CHO. II MAKASHI, III SORESU, IV ATARU, V DJEM SO/ SHIEN, VI NIMAN, VII VAAPAD/ JUYO. His preffered forms were Ataru and Djem So. He used the force. But he wasn't the only one using the force. Grand moff Alcsan walked on the bridge of the super star destroyer sentinel. It was his flagship. His fleet was the largest in the imperial navy and the only other remaining asset to the imperial remnant aside from the eclipse. It had a total of forty imperial-class star destroyers, and a total of thirty frigates. There were twenty six imperial I-class star destroyers. Such as the warrior, tormenter, and agressor. There were fourteen imperial II-class star destroyers, like the incinerator, and the indoctrinator. Despite being seventy one ships strong. It still had a disadvantage at the new republic's rapidly growing battlefleet. Despite the sentinel being the flagship of Alcsan, it served as the flagship for another: Darth Malak. Alcsan: Lord Malak. Darth Malak: What is it grand moff. Alcsan: The emperor is contacting us. Darth Malak: Put him through. The Emperor: Lord Malak. I have a new objective. Darth Malak: What is your bidding? The Emperor: You are to conquer fondor. The emperor: I can use it to expand the fleet. Darth Malak: I will not fail you master. The Emperor: We shall see. As the armada raced to their destination, Jake was having strange dreams. He was in a dark place where there was dust floating all around him. Jake: Where am I? A strange figure clad in a dark cape, black apparel, and a crimson mask. Jake immediatley recognised it as Darth Revan. Jake reached for his lightsaber. But it was not there. Jake: What the...? Where is it? Revan: I am not here to harm you. I am here to tell you that the dark side is coming. In the near future, a lurking menace will lay waste to this planet. If you want to protect it, you will need more then just a few people. You need me. I can help you. Jake was suspicious. Revan was dead. He needed him. Jake: How? You're dead. Revan: I am trapped in a cave on this very planet. It is located on the eastern mountain. Jake: How can I free you? Revan: You will need your master's help. Revan: You are a jedi. Jake: I will come tommorow morning. Revan: Very well. Jake tiptoed away. He didn't want to wake anyone up. So he got up at 2:00 A.M. He went into the cave and saw the mask of Darth Revan. He then saw a blue bubble with Revan's spirit. He put the mask in the bubble and Revan materialized. Revan: So you're the newest jedi? Jake: How did you know? Revan: I'm the one in your vision. I thank you for freeing me. Revan: I will help you complete your training. Jake was overjoyed. He was going to be taught by two of the greatest jedi ever. The next morning Jake introduced Revan to The others. Luke: So your really Revan. Pleased to meet you. Jake: He is going to help us. Hk-47 walked up. HK-47: It is an honor to see you again master. Over the next few days, Jake edged closer to becoming a jedi. One day Chomper saw jake cutting down a tree. Chomper: What are you doing? Jake: Just getting ready for christmas. Chomper: What is christmas? Jake explained the whole concept of christmas to Chomper.He told him of presents, of eggnog and stockings, of reindeer and Santa Claus and his elves making toys for christmas. Chomper wanted to celebrate it. Chomper: Can we celebrate it? Jake: Sure. He went to his bag and pulled out a hat. It was the hat Santa Claus wore. He put it on. The two then went over to the rest of the group. Chomper: Hi guys. Jake told me about a holiday they celebrate called christmas. Petrie: What christmas? Ruby: We want to find out so we can know. Jake again went over everything about christmas. Ducky: I like it. I do, I do. Littlefoot: Yeah this sounds fun. Cera: Ok. I'll celebrate it for presents. The kids spread the word. The new holiday called "Christmas" was coming. Jake then saw the calendar as the end of the 23rd. Then, 10 hours later. The sun rose on the now snow covered great valley. Jake: It's christmas eve. Everyone: Woo hoo! Then when the sun went down. Everyone went to bed. Jake woke up. He looked around the snowy landscape. He saw the christmas tree. It had presents under it. Jake then was so happy that he yelled. Everyone woke up. They saw that there were presents everywhere. He went through them and gave a gift to everyone. Chomper got a toy sword. Littlefoot got a kite. Cera got a punching bag. Ducky got a water pistol. Petrie got a remote control plane. Jake showed him how to move it. Spike got a jar of tree sweets. Ruby got a teddy bear. Everyone had fun. That night, Jake remembered the christmas's with his family. He frowned. Chomper, Littlefoot, Petrie, and Ducky came over. Chomper: Whats wrong? Jake: This reminded me of the holidays I had with my family. Ducky: We are sorry about your mommie and daddy. We are, we are. Petrie: You don't have to be sad. You got us. Littlefoot: Petrie, it's not the same. They hugged him. He knew that he would always miss his parents. But he knew that he would have a great life here. CHAPTER 7: DON'T STOP BELIEVING. Jake was listening to a song. It was his favorite: don't stop believing. He started to sing it on his guitar JAKE Just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin anywhere. Just a city boy. Born and raised in detroit. He took the midnight train goin anywhere. Singer in a smoky room. Smell of wine and cheep perfume. For a smile they can share the night. Itgoes on, and on, and on, and on. Strangers...waiting...up and down the boulevard. Their shadows...searching in the night. Streetlights. People. Living just to find emotion. Hidin...somewhere in the night. Working hard to get my fill. Everybody wants a thrill. They do anything to role the dice. Just one more time. Some will win. Some will lose. Some just wanna sing the blues. Like a movie, it never ends. It goes on, and on, and on, and on. Strangers...waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows. Searching in the night. Street lights. People. Living just to find emotion. Hidin somewhere in the night. Don't stop believing. Hold on to that feeling. Streetlights. People. Don't stop believing. Hold on to that feeling. Streetlights. People. Don't stop believing. Hold on to that feeling. Streetlights. People. Jake heard rustling. ?: Great song. Petrie: It me. Jake: Oh hi. As his jedi training progressed. Something happened that changed what would happen. Forver. CHAPTER 8: BATTLE OF THUNDERING FALLS Jake was sleeping when he saw something come to flying in the sky: tie fighters escorting shuttles. Jake: Imperial battallion! I got to tell Lukke. The next morning he told everyone of the tie fighters and shuttles that flew around. Luke: Definitly an imperial battallion. Jake: Could you contact the republic fleet? Luke: No my communicator is jammed. Jake: Me and HK can scout the area to know what were dealing with. Chomper: I'll go with you. Littlefoot: Me to. Jake: Alright let's go. They walked to the area where the tie fighters and shuttles landed. Around 50 stormtroopers and three AT-STs had emerged. Jake: Oh blast it. Littlefoot: What's wrong? Jake: The stormtroopers are nothing to worry about. But the AT-STs are. Chomper: What do we do? Jake: The ebon hawk. Jake: When the AT-STs... An AT-ST spotted them and the entire platoon was after them. Littlefoot: Run! They ran until they were at thundering falls. Luke: I can hold them off long enough for you to get help! Jake: I'll stay to. Get Revan! Chomper: Okay. The AT-STs were giving them trouble. They seemed to be guarding the stormtroopers. Jake: Hey there's Revan! The 3 jedi charged into action. Jake cut down Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper and seemingly destroyed the army but still the AT-STs were virtually invincible. Jake: I've killed 6 more stormtroopers. Revan: I destroyed an AT-ST! Luke: And I destroyed 20 stormtroopers! The six Jedi were still fighting and managed to destroy the army. Ducky: You did it! Yep, yep, yep! All the dinosaurs were thanking the jedi for saving their valley and families. But the starfleet in orbit wasn't happy. Alcsan: It seems that the locals have prevented us from setting up a base. Malak: Yes, we are still preserving the blockade and captured fondor. Alcsan: It seems three jedi have assisted the locals. Malak: Contact the bounty hunter Boba Fett! Alcsan: Yes sir. Category:Fan Fiction